


It Was An Accident

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tybalt Doesn't Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: It was an accident!I didn't mean it!Romeo is meant to be there!





	It Was An Accident

 

* * *

_It was an accident!_

_I didn't mean it!_

_Romeo is meant to be there!_

Tybalt wanted to scream at the two Capulet servants that were trying to pull him away from the battlefield. Instead, he turned around and punched one of them in the nose, causing both of them to step away from Tybalt.

Tybalt glared at them and turned back around, dropping his sword to the ground and collapsing onto his knees.

He reached out a shaking hand towards the fallen body of Mercutio, who had been moved so that his head was resting on Benvolio's legs. Before Tybalt reached Mercutio's face, he pulled his hand away, as if he were frightened that any touch of his would shatter the Prince's nephew into a million pieces.

Mercutio, who was miraculously still holding on to the last strands of his life, drew in a shaky breath and moved one of his hands closer to Tybalt.

A crowd of Veronans had gathered in the town, but despite the crowd the town was silent, aside from Romeo yelling curses at Tybalt and the Montague servants who were holding him back.

Tybalt reached out to Mercutio's hand, sliding closer on the ground as he grabbed his hand. Mercutio tugged on Tybalt's hand, forcing the Capulet to shuffle closer to him, and therefore shuffle closer to Benvolio.

Romeo's yelling increased, but Tybalt ignored it in favour of brushing away a stray strand of Mercutio's hair. Mercutio opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words, a strangled cough came from his throat.

Mercutio's breathing slowed as he closed his eyes. Tybalt looked up at Benvolio, whose eyes were wide as he desperately pressed down on Mercutio's side.

Tybalt felt a soft squeeze at his hand, and he looked down at Mercutio. A small smile played on Mercutio's lips as the Capulet boy looked down. Benvolio held a bloodied hand to Mercutio's face, having given up on pressing down on Mercutio's stomach.

Mercutio opened his mouth to speak and coughed instead, blood spilling out the side of his mouth in a small stream. Tybalt felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He blinked hard to get rid of them, but a few stray drops slid down his face slowly.

Mercutio seemed to notice the small streams on Tybalt's cheeks and he lifted his hand to Tybalt's face, cupping the Capulet's cheek and wiping away the tears.

Mercutio moved his hand so that it was around Tybalt's neck and pulled himself up and Tybalt's head down. Mercutio met Tybalt halfway and pressed their lips together. Tybalt froze, staying still even as Mercutio lowered himself back onto Benvolio's lap.

Tybalt barely registered Mercutio pulling at Benvolio's collar and pressing their lips together like he did with Tybalt. What Tybalt did register was the four words Mercutio muttered to the two as he went limp, the light fading from his eyes.

The town was silent, even Romeo had stopped yelling at Tybalt and cursing him. Tybalt clutched Mercutio's hand tighter, shaking as new tears formed and slid down his cheeks.

Benvolio looked at Tybalt sympathetically, which was likely a strange sight for the rest of the town, and picked up Mercutio in his arms, lifting the man up as he stood.

Tybalt let his hand slide free from Mercutio's fingers. As Benvolio walked away, Tybalt stayed kneeling in his position, staring at the blood-soaked road in front of him.

Romeo screamed at the Capulet man, breaking free from the servants' grip and running full-speed towards Tybalt, knocking him down to the ground hard enough to wind him.

Romeo pinned Tybalt's arms to his side using his legs, rendering the other defenceless. Tybalt struggled to escape Romeo's grip as the Montague punched him in the face repeatedly.

After it seemed like he had taken out all his anger on Tybalt's face, Romeo stopped, resting his hands on the ground either side of Tybalt's head and started to breath heavily.

"Why?" Romeo asked, so quietly that Tybalt almost didn't hear him.

"Excuse me?" Tybalt asked, voice breaking awkwardly.

Romeo's eyes lit up with anger. "Why did you kill him?" Romeo said, louder this time.

Tybalt wiggled around in Romeo's grip, attempting to free his arms, but Romeo refused to let him go. "It was an accident."

Romeo didn't seem to like that answer, wrapping his hands around Tybalt's neck and pressing down. "Why did you kill him!" Romeo was yelling this time, and Tybalt was struggling harder, gasping for breath.

Tybalt tried to speak, but Romeo wouldn't let him. He felt his head go light and his vision was spotted. Tybalt closed his eyes and waited for what he knew was coming, for what he deserved.

Suddenly, the weight of Romeo on his chest and neck was gone, and Tybalt turned on his side and gasped, breathing in heavily and coughing.

Tybalt looked over to where Romeo was being held back by Benvolio. Romeo had drawn his sword, and was waving it wildly in Tybalt's direction.

Benvolio was saying something to Romeo that Tybalt couldn't hear. He stood up and stumbled a little on the uneven ground, reaching for the fallen sword. _It still has Mercutio's blood on it,_ Tybalt thought to himself.

Benvolio looked back at Tybalt, frowning when he saw Tybalt's uneven stance. The Capulet's sword was hanging at his side, and his heavy breathing pattern could be seen from across the town square.

Benvolio took Romeo's sword and held it as he walked towards Tybalt, who held up his sword defensively as Benvolio came closer.

Tybalt knew that Benvolio could see his sword shaking. He knew that he was letting the Capulet name down for being so... so weak.

Tybalt was confused when Benvolio placed down Romeo's sword on the ground in front of him. Tybalt waited until Benvolio had backed away from the sword before lowering his.

A moment of silence passed between the two men, when Tybalt broke it by dropping his sword onto the ground, the sound of metal on rock echoing through the area.

Benvolio took a slow step toward Tybalt, and Tybalt decided that Benvolio was afraid he would lash out or something.

When Tybalt didn't react to the movement, Benvolio took another step toward the shaking Capulet boy. Tybalt knew what Benvolio was trying to do, so he took a step forward to get closer to Benvolio, but his legs gave out as he did and made him fall to the floor.

Arms wrapped around Tybalt as he fell, catching him so that he landed on his knees and not what was likely to be his face. Tybalt looked up and saw Benvolio's concerned face.

Tybalt wrapped his arms around Benvolio's neck and buried his head in the space between Benvolio's shoulder and neck. Tybalt heard Romeo make a frustrated noise and stomp away.

Benvolio shifted and Tybalt removed his face from Benvolio's shoulder. "Hey," Benvolio said quietly, "Do you want to go somewhere that isn't so... public?"

Tybalt knew that Mercutio would have made some sort of joke about Benvolio's statement, but he didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Benvolio led Tybalt away from the public of the town and into a secluded part of the woods nearby the town.

Once Tybalt decided that he was far enough from the town that he could freely talk with Benvolio - with a Montague - without being seen, he found a tree and slid down the trunk, ignoring the bark pulling his shirt up and scratching at his back.

Benvolio sat down beside him, and Tybalt became acutely aware of the fact that he had left his sword in town, although the Montague boy didn't seem to care about fighting.

Tybalt watched Benvolio out of the corner of his eye, making sure he didn't do anything. As he was sitting, he noticed Benvolio bring his knees to his chest and bury his face in them. Benvolio's body shook and quiet sobs interrupted the peace of the forest.

Tybalt didn't know what to do. Someone from the house he loathed was crying beside him and it was almost definitely his fault. Tybalt decided to do what he did with Juliet whenever she had a bad dream when they were kids.

He moved closer to Benvolio and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Instead of freezing up or retaliating, like Tybalt expected him to do, Benvolio just leaned into Tybalt's shoulder, startling the Capulet.

Tybalt didn't say anything about the movement, instead he traced imaginary patterns and shapes onto Benvolio's back until the younger was half-asleep on Tybalt's shoulder

Once he thought that Benvolio had fallen asleep, Tybalt quietly picked him up and moved both himself and Benvolio into a comfortable position, with him leaning against the trunk of the tree and Benvolio leaning on his chest in between his legs.

Tybalt looked up at the sky and, seeing how the sun was getting lower, he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep with the quiet sounds of Benvolio's breathing calming his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> I might make a part two to this if enough people want it, as well.


End file.
